Historically, transaction processing systems, such as for example Automatic Call Distributors (ACDs), have employed multiple processors and multiple operating systems for managing various tasks, including call routing, within such transaction processing systems. For example, in an exemplary ACD, a single processor and a single operating system may be dedicated to servicing non-critical tasks, such as historical and real-time reporting, database administration and system maintenance tasks. A further single processor and a single operating system within the ACD may then be dedicated to servicing real-time, critical tasks, such as ring no answer timing and other central office signaling tasks. Accordingly, the different operating systems may be utilized for servicing the respective non-critical tasks and the real-time, critical tasks. For example, the reporting, administration and maintenance tasks may be performed by a multipurpose operating system such as Unix. On the other hand, the real-time, critical tasks may be performed by a real-time operating system such as the VxWorks operating system developed by Wind River Systems, Inc. of Alameda, Calif., the PSOS operating system or the Lynx operating system. By restricting the execution of tasks to a particular processor and a particular operating system, a transaction processing system may be unable to respond to peak performance demands in certain situations.